Falling In Love
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: Pamela Eckland has lived in the Goblin City her entire life, only recently as Jareth's courtesan. When summoned to visit his mother, Jareth brings her along, only to be stripped of his fae-powers and stuck in Brixton, England.


(A/N: to all my lovely readers I would like to say: I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth, they belong to the Jim Henson company and David Bowie. I only own Pamela. This is only the first chapter and it is my first Labyrinth fanfiction, so please forgive me.

Oh and don't forget to R/R!)

There was a strong stench of alcohol in the room as the now drunken woman collapsed into a worn out bed, smoke coming from the end of a pipe, shouting could be heard from down the hall. There definitely was no hope for the castle in the goblin city. The obvious signs their king just didn't care.

Sapphire eyes fixated on the caving in ceiling she muttered something in Elfin, extracting the pipe from her lips to let yet another cloud of smoke out. There was no hope for her, she'd been a lost cause since she agreed to live in the run down palace with a king who seemed more like a child. Say one thing wrong and Jareth will fling someone into the Bog of Eternal Stench. She had been fortunate not to have faced the fate, however being connected to him caused seclusion as if she may smell even more repulsive. Women and men felt partially afraid of her due to her influence, a kings whore could be utterly despised.

The Goblin City wasn't her birthplace, nor anywhere else in the underground, Aboveground is her home, better yet from what she was told she was from Liverpool. She herself wasn't quite sure considering the last time she would have seen it was 17 something years ago. Soon the drunken woman was interrupted with a grumble. Standing she danced her way to the door and looked down inquisitively at the goblin gazing back at her.

"What does he want," she asked with a tone of aggravation, " I was convinced my services weren't needed today." The goblin handed her a peice of parchment and turned, leaving her back to whatever she was doing. Grunting she unrolled the note and sat at her broken chair. Though never inferred she could already guess the notes sender. Muttering the contents in elfin she let out an ever too common laughter. Jareth's mother was wishing for him to arrive in the Underground's capital and Jareth desired she once again place a fake ring on her finger and parade herself around as his goblin queen. Why was it that they had to lie? Ask anyone and they'd tell you he cherished his bachelorhood. Playing with her brown curls she contemplated the proposal at hand. the last time she played queen was a riot, Andromeda often scolding the younger member of the court for her habits. Smiling the woman gazed at her reflection, then for a second at her pipe. "Looks like I'll have to rid of you for a while my dearest," holding the pipe to her cheek she placed it down on the vanity and headed to her small closet to find anything suitable.

She was awoken earlier than most days by a pecking chicken of a hangover. The sun was just barely shining and as she lifted her head all she saw were two goblin women looking ready to work. Groaning the human threw the comforter over her face.

"Satchel, Tassel, it's not even the 5th hour of the day, can't Jareth wait until the afternoon?" She yawned then grabbed at her head, the shorter one denied such request.

"Madame Pamela should know better, Madame Pamela drank herself into losing consciousness last night." the taller one, Satchel, replied while taking a brush to the humans head. " Madame Pamela needs a wash, cannot have stinky lady presented to high queen." with that Tassel stood from a high up spot and poured the large bucket of water onto Pamela's head, leaving her soaked and beginning to shiver.

Waiting not to far off from where his companion was being cleaned a bored king was caught playing with his riding crop, rubbing his temples from a migraine induced by the quarrels of his subjects. Why now was his mother's request so last minute, and what exactly was so urgent he was needed by the end of the end of the day? Blond tendrils of hair covered a head full of thoughts and worries.

"Your highness," Jareth turned to see brown hair curled with sapphires in the woman's hair, blue eyes almost looked like a shy sheep hiding from it's herder, " I don't mean to interrupt your thinking but I think we should head off if we want to reach the capital before sunset. Your mother's request sounded urgent." The king nodded and took his false wife's arm, silk against something that seemed like cotton. With a tiny mask of a smile his hand found comfort on her back.

" I heard you screaming Elfin curses last night, is there something not pleasing you?"

"King Jareth has better things to do than look into my problems. " sighed as a sudden thought came to mind. " But, milord, you could help me by telling me exactly how we will we be traveling to the capital, if by crystal may I get more rest, the sun seems to have barely risen and we are not due until the sunset."

"Must you question the underground? I expected practically being raised here you'd know to not take anything for granted. Traveling has more than enough ways for us to get there. Do you not recall me telling you I can turn into an owl, perhaps such powers can even turn you into a beautiful bird. Maybe a peacock, beautiful but extremely vicious, then again I don't recall them being able to fly."

"You of all people I would think would know their aviary creatures," an eyebrow arched.

"Ah but you forget dear Pamela, I'm not human." Pamela gave a chuckle to this.

"How odd, you look like a human, and you are just as cruel as a human, I wouldn't be surprised if you had human blood. Foolish me though, being the judgmental mortal," she gave a smirk. Somewhat snide she turned from him and walked a minor distance. Flipping her curls into his face as she did so. He kept quiet after this for a brief moment.

"Peacocks do fly, I thought you should know," groaning the woman turned around, how was it that this man controlled a kingdom and secured her a home in the underground? He was so childish, so perverted, so... words couldn't even begin to build the list of his flaws. Tempted to slap him she bit her lip and took an exhale. Jareth had her safety in his hands, like the crystal balls he would fondle when bored. Turning playfully she walked back to him defensless.

"Oh yea, mess with the girl who knows so much about up there, even though she hasn't stepped even her tiny little feet on the soil," sarcastically she stared wickedly at him before heading in the direction he was telling her to go.


End file.
